No Longer Alone
by SecondPlaceChase
Summary: Eventual Loki X OFC. Takes place after Thor: TDW. Under the guise of the Allfather Odin, Loki completely intends to rule Asgard. But, what actually happened to Odin? Will anybody realize that Loki is still alive and dangerous? It's up to Alene, Vice Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, adoptive daughter of Nick Fury, and lonely psychic.


**Authors note: I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter! This is my first time writing a fanfic, I hope you like it!**

Alene gazed up at the canopy of trees above her, watching the sun stream through only to fall upon the grass beside her. As she lay with her back against the trunk of the tree, she tilted her head to watch the light dance on the ground as the trees were swayed by the wind. She closed her eyes, and felt the warmth of the sun, even as it filtered passed the trees. Even though this was merely a grassy hill in the woods behind her house, she always felt at peace here.

She sighed as she opened her eyes and stood up, starting to saunter back to her house. She had to get to work, but almost wished that there was a way for her to lay there forever. Once she reached the back doorway she glanced back at the trees, striving to keep the feeling of calm inside her. But, she knew it wouldn't last. Sure enough, as soon as she stepped inside her "home", she immediately felt lonely. Alene knew there was no one there, she had been living by herself for the past decade. But she has been alone far longer than that. Her mom had passed when she was 3, but the absence of her dad was far more heartbreaking.

It began one day when she was 11. She was upstairs, sitting on her bed, rereading one of her favorite books…

 _But the children knew, as I'm sure you know, that the worst surroundings in the world can be tolerated if the people in them are…_

Alene began to feel lightheaded.

… _if the people in them are…._

She began to get black spots in her vision.

… _are interesting and kind…_

Alene's head exploded with pain and her eyes were feeling strained..

 _CRACCKKK_

Her ears were ringing.

She shut her eyes tightly.

The pain had quickly vanished, and she slowly opened her eyes.

She gasped.

She was no longer in her room.

 _Alene was in some sort of company building, tears streaming down her face. A tall, dark man with an eyepatch stood next to her, one large hand on her shoulder. She saw her father stand across from her and the man._

" _DAD! PLEASE!" she screamed through her sobs._

" _We'll take care of her", the tall man said, gripping the girl's shoulder gently._

 _Her father turned away, throwing his hand in the air like he couldn't care less. He walked through a set of glass doors._

" _NO", Alene cried._

 _She watched as he walked down the silver hallway._

" _NO, PLEASE. DAD, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME"_

 _She watched as he called the elevator._

" _I'M NOT A MONSTER, PLEASE!"_

 _The elevator doors slid open and her father stepped inside. As they slid close, Alene fell to her knees._

" _Please…"_

Alene forced her memory to stop. She needed to start her walk to work, but could feel the memory edging its way back to her current thoughts. She recalled after that vision – her first vision, she rushed downstairs to tell her father, afraid of what was happening. Her father must have been afraid as well because within the next few days, that vision had come true. She was left to the care of Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. She repressed the details, but it didn't stop the pain. Her father abandoned her at 11, not even telling her what she did wrong. He left her without a word. Whenever she thought about that time, she struggled to forgive her father, but she couldn't. She could never forgive him. She just ignored the pain, she ignored the memory.

She was psychic, in some sense of the word. She couldn't control her visions, and never fully understood them when they occurred. Her visions would vary from being past, present, or future – and she could never predict when the next one would strike.

Thanks to her "gift" – which was what Nick Fury called it – she had been raised within S.H.I.E.L.D.'s walls until she was 18. After that, she was offered a job as a researcher. Which she accepted. Alene has been officially working at S.H.I.E.L.D for a decade, now labeled as "Vice Director". She never felt like she really earned that title, but only had it because she was brought up by the Director, Nick Fury. Today, she was going to talk to Nick about a demotion – she felt there were other candidates more appropriate for the position.

Alene began her walk to work, which she always enjoyed. Especially on a cool and sunny day like this one. She tried driving for a couple years after moving out of the S.H.I.E.L.D building, but found herself impatient in the conditions of traffic, and disliked the bulkiness of the cars. So, she began to walk.

Besides, it was more eco-friendly.

After about 45 minutes, she walked through the front door of the company building, anxious to talk to Nick.

She walked up the stairs and down the hallway to Nick's office. She stepped in and saw that Thor was there, sitting across Nick's desk. Thor and Nick seemed to be doing small talk, like the good friends they've become. Alene didn't want to interrupt so she sat at a chair in the corner of the room, listening.

"How is Asgard? What's your villainous brother been up to?" Nick casually asked.

Thor's smile vanished. It was obvious the question struck a nerve.

"Loki…Loki is gone. It…..it was a noble death. My brother died saving me….but, I can never forgive him for dying", Thor said quietly.

"I'm sorry…" Nick began to say.

That's all Alene heard before she felt a familiar wave of pain in her head. She knew what was happening, but barely had time to process it before the customary noise rang through her skull.

 _CRACCKK_

She blinked, and began to witness a vision.

 _What appeared to be an old man was sitting on a throne in a large hallway. This man had white hair, along with a white beard, and an eyepatch, not too dissimilar to Nick Fury's, but this one appeared to be metal, with no straps to hold it up._

 _Thor, his cape trailing behind him, appeared to be leaving. As Thor left the room, a smile creeped onto the old man's face._

 _There was a strange sound, and the old man seemed to become transparent. As the entirety of the old man disappeared, Alene recognized the figure underneath._

 _It was a figure she had seen before once at a gallery in Manhattan. It was a man who she has researched thoroughly as an employee at S.H.I.E.L.D. after he tried to take over the world_

Alene blinked, and was back at Nick's office. Thor was looking solemn, while Nick was patting his shoulder.

 _What should she do? Loki might still be alive, and impersonating someone of importance. But, that vision might be one of the past, instead of the present or future. She had to be sure._

"Thor"

Thor looked over at her, his eyes watering.

"If it's alright, I'd like to accompany you to Asgard. There is some research that I'd like to do there", Alene said.

"Yes, of course", Thor said, standing up. "You may stay at the palace".

Nick spoke up, "Alene, I'm glad you are taking such an interest in your work." Nick turned to Thor. "Will you be keeping an eye on her?"

Thor frowned. "I may not have time, but I will be sure to have guards accompany her if she travels outside of the palace".

Nick Fury nodded in approval.

"Are you ready to go now, Alene"? Thor asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be"

 **That's it for chapter 1! I don't know how often I'll be able to update, but I will do my best :) Feel free to review. I welcome constructive criticism :)**


End file.
